


Cazando el amor

by SebbyPhantomhive



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyPhantomhive/pseuds/SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Rook Hunt, el cazador del amor de Night Raven College se siente atraído por la misteriosa belleza y mala actitud de Floyd Leech, convirtiéndolo en su presa más preciada.¿Será que el cazador terminará siendo la presa?
Relationships: Floyd Leech & Rook Hunt, Rook Hunt/Floyd Leech
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en la prestigiosa Night Raven College, Rook Hunt, el sublider del dormitorio Pomefiore, descansaba sobre la rama de un árbol oculto entre las verdes hojas era muy difícil verlo a simple vista. Parecía estar al acecho de una nueva presa alguna que se atreviera a pasar por allí, aunque suponía que eso no sucedería porque aún quedaban unos minutos para que acabaran las clases de ese día además de estar en un lugar poco concurrido de la escuela. 

Perdiendo la esperanza de ver a alguien interesante para deleitar sus ojos con su belleza solo se dispuso a descansar, si Vil lo iba a regañar después por haberse escapado de la última hora de clase al menos podía disfrutar de este momento de ocio. Un par de minutos pasaron cuando el viento le alertó sobre el sutil aroma de alguien que se acercaba, su olfato agudizado no lo traicionó ya que al asomarse entre las hojas del árbol sus ojos se iluminaron ante tan hermosa presencia. Era el momento de cazar así que colgado de esa rama, interrumpía el andar de su próxima presa.

—¡Oh... Señor delincuente por diversión! 

Era el saludo emocionado de Rook al ver al chico malo de Octavinelle, porque de los tres más reconocidos estudiantes de este dormitorio, Floyd Leech era el que menos disimulaba su malicia. Su mal carácter era su carta de presentación algo que lo hacía más atrayente para este Cazador del amor.

—Gaviota idiota...

—¡Oh la la...! ¡Me hiciste un verso! 

—No estoy de humor para tus jueguitos tontos! —Molesto replicó Floyd pasando por su lado pretendía ignorarlo, de inmediato sintió unos pasos detrás suyo volteando dirigió su mirada asesina a este rubio que con una sonrisa detuvo su andar también— ¿En serio quieres fastidiarme? 

—Estoy aburrido y ya que nos escapamos de clase podíamos ser cómplices de este delito y hacer algo divertido.

—¿Algo divertido contigo? No me jodas. 

—Puedo ser buena compañía si me das la oportunidad. ¿Recuerdas el día de la ceremonia de entrada? —Muy animado el rubio comentó mientras seguían caminando juntos— Fue divertido cuando me hiciste ese alocado peinado con la secadora ¿No? Vil después de eso me regañó y me peinó de nuevo pero fue entretenido. 

—Dilo por ti... 

—Oh no niegues que te divertiste, alborotando mi cabello de esa forma. Señor delincuente...

—Deja de llamarme así.

—¿Por qué estás malhumorado? ¿De qué huyes? Bueno, huimos porque estoy contigo.

—Déjame en paz. 

Rook era el tipo de persona que mientras más le negaran algo más se encaprichaba en ello, un "No" eran muchos "Si" para sus oídos, así que a pesar de los desplantes que este le hacía seguía caminando a su lado, mirándolo de reojo trataba de sacar conversación hablando sin parar sobre cualquier tontería.

—Estoy llegando al limite de mi paciencia para no apretar ese cuello tuyo con mis manos. Deja de parlotear. —Le advertía Floyd pero extrañamente no dejó de caminar a su lado cuando bien podía deshacerse de él en un instante. 

—Eh si eso ayuda a descargar tu enojo eres libre de hacerlo pero sé de algo que libera mejor esas tensiones del cuerpo, cambiar el enojo por una sensación más placentera.

—Con que cosa rara saldrás ahora, eres toda una gaviota maniática. 

—¡Merci! Tus insultos son halagos a mis oídos. 

—Que tipo más raro eres. No es que me interese pero ¿Qué es ese algo? ¿Alguna poción?

—Veo que tienes curiosidad. 

—Me da igual ¿Vas a decirme o no? 

—Conozco un rincón solitario aquí cerca donde puedo explicarte. 

—Si son cosas pervertidas no quiero y te voy a matar por solo insinuarlo. 

Floyd se acercaba para apretar ese cuello con sus manos ante tal ofensa aunque no era una ofensa en si, tal vez hasta tenía razón necesitaba desfogar sus ímpetus en otra forma que no fuera el enojo pero jamás le daría la razón a este tipo tan pesado.   
—¿Tienes miedo qué te termine gustando? —Rook en tono coqueto le insinuaba mientras rompían la corta distancia entre ellos, acariciando esas manos dispuestas a cortarle el aliento. 

—¿Por qué tendría miedo de esa estupidez? 

—Porque el sexo tiene su belleza y cuando te envuelves en ella es difícil dejarla. 

—Ja... Ya te crees tan bueno en eso. ¿Eres el tipo "Pruébame y no me dejarás"? Que estupidez. 

Los labios de Rook esbozaron una sonrisa, no le ofendían sus palabras porque notaba como este chico a pesar de su molestia sentía curiosidad aunque la disfrazaba de hostilidad, estaba en una especie de negación a lo que su cuerpo pedía. 

—Como digas... —El rubio soltó sus manos dando un suspiro pretendía seguir caminando— No te culpo por no querer experimentar cosas nuevas, a veces uno siendo débil puede perder el autocontrol.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Me estás diciendo débil? 

—¡Oh claro que no querido delincuente! ¿Cómo podía insinuar eso a alguien como tú? 

—¿Estás siendo sarcástico? Lo que afirma que me crees débil. 

—Non, non, non... 

Floyd ardía en enojo por su descarada sonrisa y su evidente burla, sin darse cuenta que con ello estaba siendo conducido a la trampa del cazador para caer entre sus brazos cual presa que sería devorada. 

—Bien, vamos a ese estúpido rincón y te mostraré que no soy débil. 

Floyd murmuró malhumorado a lo que el rubio no podía disimular su emoción, en sus labios se dibujó una más grande sonrisa, casi entre saltitos lo tomó de la mano para encaminarse a ese lugar donde nadie los vería fácilmente. Cuando llegaron ambos cruzaron mirada entre ellos después miraron alrededor ese espacio escondido entre árboles y arbustos. 

—Oye ¿Qué haces? —Floyd entre molesto y sorprendido cuestionó al sentir como este rubio odioso pretendía besarlo estando un poco de puntillas. 

—Hacer lo que vinimos hacer, sabes como empiezan estas cosas ¿Verdad? 

—Lo sé, tengo experiencia no soy un maldito virgen.

—Ver pornografía y masturbarte no es la gran experiencia cuando estás con alguien —Burlonamente decía aunque se arriesgaba a ser maltratado.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy bromeando. 

Rook coqueto se acercó sonriendo, provocarlo le resultaba divertido en especial ver sus gestos de molestia acompañados por las ansias de querer golpearlo, volviendo a su intento de besarlo levantaba un poco los pies para alcanzar su boca.

—¿Por qué besarnos? —Cuestionó Floyd— Hagamos lo que vinimos hacer. 

—Eso no es nada romántico. 

Dijo enseguida en un impulso enredando sus brazos a su cuello se acercó a sus labios, los cuales empezó a besar ansiosamente sintió como su sombrero caía mas no le importó, aferró sus piernas a su cintura sin pretender separarse. Floyd se dejaba besar pero no correspondía al contrario se veía un poco tenso cuando se suponía debía relajarse.

—¿Beso tan mal? —Sin borrar su sonrisa cuestionó el rubio al notar su fría actitud. 

—Es que ya no quiero...

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque solo no quiero. —Con mala cara murmuró. 

—Bueno no voy a soltarte sino recibo un beso al menos 

El rubio advirtió desafiante al aferrarse más a su cuerpo a pesar de su mala cara, esta cercanía era peligrosa pero a la vez excitante, ver de cerca su gesto molesto esa mirada amenazante le hacia estremecer aunque lo disimulaba. Sin duda alguna su rara belleza se reflejaba en esa actitud un poco rebelde y salvaje.

Lo próximo que se escuchó fue un "Oh la la" entre un arbusto que se removía con fuerza, los dos habían caido en el frágil arbusto pero no fue un tropiezo, Floyd lo hizo sin recibir el golpe de la caída. Rook se quejaba sutil con un gesto aún así no soltaba a su preciada presa que estaba sobre su cuerpo, con el respirar agitado sonreía. 

—Eres definitivamente una gaviota idiota... Y masoquista —Floyd dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa al notar como a pesar del golpe no se apartaba. 

—Dije que no te soltaría sin recibir mi beso. Eres muy difícil de cazar mi querido señor delincuente...

Murmuró agitado pero sin dejar de sonreír, esa mirada y sonrisa perversa le provocaban tanto, abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sus labios tomados con fuerza por los de este chico un año menor, no dudó en corresponder tan ansiado y exquisito beso mientras en su mente no dejaba de repetir "Oh la la" por la pasión e ímpetu con que sus labios eran devorados. 

(´∀｀)♡


	2. Belleza

Casi sin aliento sus humedecidos labios se separaron de ese repentino y apasionado beso, Rook sonrojado por primera vez no sabía que decir, pero ese beso no solo le había robado las palabras también quitó todo rastro de dolor de su espalda golpeada cuando cayó en ese arbusto. Notaba un muy sutil rubor en las mejillas del joven sobre su cuerpo a la vez una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios se esbozaban. 

—Ehh gaviota... ¿Qué tal lo hice? Bien~ ¿Verdad? —Dijo jactancioso Floyd sin borrar su sonrisa, ahora parecía entusiasmado.

—¡100! ¡Perfecto! Très bien! 

—¿Verdad que si? 

Uno fascinado el otro orgulloso por su logro sonreían mientras sus alientos rozaban por la cercanía de sus rostros, en la emoción del momento fue inevitable que no sucumbieran a la necesidad de saciarse de nuevo en un beso. 

—Oye ¿Qué haces? —Floyd cuestionó en medio del efusivo beso al sentir como se restregaba con fuerza sin dejar de abrazarlo— Pareces un pez que se retuerce fuera del agua. 

—¿En serio debo explicarlo mon chéri? 

—No hables en tus palabras raras, no te entiendo. 

—Mi querido, mi amor, cariño... Eso quise decir. 

—Ahh —Le miró fijamente— Suena ridículo, no vuelvas a decirlo o arrancaré tu lengua. 

Rook esbozó una sonrisa por su amenaza era un tanto irónico que dijera aquello cuando su lengua y la suya jugaban traviesamente en ese beso segundos atrás. 

—Bueno... ¿Seguimos? Se hace tarde y estoy ardiendo como el sol en su máximo esplendor en un maravilloso día. ¿No pretenderás dejarme con las ganas? ¿O será que no puedes? 

—¿Eh? —Murmuró Floyd con una perversa sonrisa, sus afilados dientes hacían juego con la mirada desquiciada que reflejaban sus ojos bicolores, odiaba que lo desafiaran y más si pretendía herir su orgullo masculino. 

El joven Leech solía casi siempre dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y cambios de humor, no era del tipo "Pensar primero actuar después" sino lo contrario por eso no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo dirigido a la trampa del cazador, quien a pesar de manipular la situación se sentía muy atraído a él, su ingenuidad entre malicia era una peculiar belleza. 

Rook en su embelesamiento sintió como este se apartó un poco acomodándose de tal manera que empezó a bajar su pantalón junto a su ropa interior, dejando su entrepierna desnuda, al parecer había aceptado el desafío. Sería suyo ahí mismo, sin haberse esforzado mucho estaba a punto de cumplir su objetivo.

Extasiado, sentía su cuerpo tiritar mientras Floyd un poco más sonrojado hacía un gesto al desnudar su propia entrepierna parecía que el roce de su mano en su erección le hizo estremecer haciendo que un jadeo se escapara, el travieso rubio no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en ese miembro bien dotado que estaba frente suyo cerca de sus genitales. 

—¡Beaute! —Exclamó extasiado.

—Cállate de una vez

Le ordenó Floyd al sentir que se estaba burlando aunque no era así, no podía creer que estaba a punto de tener sexo por primera vez con alguien tan odioso y quizás el más odioso de la escuela. 

—Sabes que hacer ¿Verdad? —Con una sonrisa animada Rook cuestionó al verlo pensativo— Tú debes...

No terminó de hablar porque un fuerte gemido se escapó de sus labios, tembloroso sentía el dolor de esa penetración repentina y sin preparación pero ver su gesto erótico, el sonrojo más acentuado en sus mejillas le dieron la fuerza necesaria para disfrutar de esta unión, dolor y placer esta era la belleza única del sexo.

Estaban unidos en un vínculo físico perfecto aunque no había un afecto profundo entre ellos no dejaba de ser un acto hermoso y significativo, entre jadeos en cada movimiento se dejaban llevar por sus ansias. Rook no podía cerrar los ojos, necesitaba embriagarse de sus gestos tan hermosos en esta entrega furtiva de placer, ansiaba ver su rostro cuando alcanzara el orgasmo.

Bastaron unas estocadas profundas y erráticas para sentir como su torpe amante tensara su cuerpo junto con un gruñido vertiera dentro suyo su esencia, tan cálida y espesa. Ver su gesto solo hizo que se emocionara más sentándose le robaba el aliento con un apasionado beso, moviéndose sutil sentía aún palpitar dentro suyo su hombría. 

Floyd lentamente abría los ojos, esta sensación parecía irreal, su ser entero ardía, sentía faltarle el aire por la agitación del momento y el rubio idiota le estaba robando el poco aliento que le quedaba con ese beso.

—Oye... Ya... —Murmuró un poco molesto notando como este no parecía querer soltarlo— Ya me cansé. 

—Oh señor delincuente... Eso fue perfecto aunque podrías ser más afectuoso la próxima vez. 

—¿Próxima vez? —Cuestionó con una mirada un poco desquiciada apartándose salía de su interior con la misma tosquedad con la que entró— Esto no volverá a pasar y más te vale no decirle a nadie lo que hicimos porque apretaré ese cuello tuyo hasta dejarte sin aliento. 

—C'est dommage, chérie! —En tono melodramático Rook respondía a su amenaza tumbándose al suelo, sabía que no hablaba en serio o eso quería pensar y si lo hacía no se rendiría tan fácil.

—Tsk... Estoy todo sucio y pegajoso, ensucié mi pantalón. Es tu culpa. 

Murmuraba malhumorado cuando acomodaba su ropa mirando con fastidio al rubio que no dejaba de sonreír a pesar de sentirse adolorido.

—¿A dónde vas? —Rook cuestionó al ver como este terminando de arreglar su ropa pretendía marcharse. 

—A mi dormitorio a limpiarme ¿Dónde más? 

—¿Y piensas dejarme aquí solo y adolorido? 

—Ehhh... Tus problemas no me interesan, yo me voy. 

—Bueno... Supongo que me quedaré aquí a que alguien me encuentre. Si preguntan qué sucedió, no tendré más opción que contar lo que pasó, todos en la escuela se enterarán y creerán que estamos enamorados o que eres un violador.

—Pues mataré a quien crea cualquier estupidez que dijiste. 

—Oh... ¿Matar a todos? ¿No crees que sería más sencillo si solo me ayudas a caminar hasta salir de este sendero? 

Floyd de malas ganas retrocedió sus pasos acercándose a él notó como hacia leves gestos al tratar de arreglar su ropa, tal vez había sido un poco rudo pero ¿Eso no era lo que la gaviota idiota quería? De reojo no dejaba de verlo.

—Mi señor delincuente ¿Puedes pasarme mi sombrero? —Dijo el rubio terminando de arreglar su ropa estando sentado aún en el suelo, Floyd cumplió su petición, recogiéndolo se lo entregaba— Que vergonzoso pedirte algo más pero ¿Puedes ayudar a levantarme? 

—Ehh... Solo quieres fastidiarme ¿Verdad? 

—Non, non, non... En serio no puedo pararme, fuiste tan apasionado. 

—Umm ¿Eso crees?

—¡Claro que si...! —Exclamó emocionado para alentar su orgullo— ¿Siempre eres así?

—Era mi primera vez. —Dijo en un murmullo rascándose cansinamente la cabeza. 

—Ohhh ¿En serio? Fue perfecto. No creería que fue tu primera vez.

Floyd sonreía al sentirse orgulloso por su hazaña sin notar cual era el objetivo de esos halagos, segundos después se los veía por el sendero, el rubio hablaba sin parar mientras era cargado en brazos, como una princesa siendo llevada por su apuesto príncipe, solo que su príncipe con mala cara no sabía como callarlo. 

—Aquí tendrás que seguir solo. Nadie puede vernos juntos. —Floyd dijo cuando llegaron al final del sendero y podían oírse voces a lo lejos.

—Entiendo... Pero... —Rook susurró suavemente antes de besarlo en los labios, un beso dulce que no fue correspondido pero tampoco negado. 

Embelesado y sonrojado separándose de sus labios solo esbozó una traviesa sonrisa, en un movimiento se soltó de ese agarre empezando a caminar sin dejar de verlo mientras sacudía su mano en señal de despedida. 

—Mi señor delincuente por diversión, estaré esperándote mañana después de clases en nuestro rincón. Au revoir, chéri!

—¡Maldita gaviota!

Floyd lo maldecía con la mirada llena de enojo porque había sido un tonto al caer en su mentira, no estaba adolorido ya que iba entre saltitos corriendo, se perdió de su vista casi al instante sonrojándose al recordar lo que habían hecho antes. ¿Debía volver el día siguiente? ¿Le daría la razón al admitir que no tenía autocontrol? Restregando sus dedos en sus labios borraba los rastros de ese último beso, como si eso borrara las dudas que le invadían o el simple hecho que le gustó estar con el rubio idiota.  


Muchas gracias por estar pendiente de esta historia espero les haya gustad este segundo capitulo ❤


	3. Desliz

Floyd después de ese peculiar encuentro llegando a su habitación desnudaba su cuerpo de alguna forma se sentía sucio y necesitaba asearse así que de inmediato se metió a la ducha. Bajo el agua con desgano se enjabonaba, al tocarse no podía evitar pensar en lo ocurrido, ese desborde de pasión le hizo caer muy bajo aunque no fue una mala experiencia lamentaba con quien lo había hecho porque seguramente ahora no se lo quitaría de encima. 

Sin embargo el pensamiento perverso invadía su mente era más fuerte que el repudio a este odioso sujeto, la sensación cálida al penetrar su interior era abrumadoramente buena tanto que sin notarlo comenzó a masturbarse para rememorar aquel momento. 

—Oye... ¿Qué le pasa a Floyd? —Azul cuestiona al verlo desanimado en uno de los asientos del restaurante en esa noche de trabajo— Se ve raro.

—Umm, yo lo veo como siempre. 

Con una sonrisita Jade le responde pues no le sorprendía nada la actitud floja de su hermano, si ya se aburría solo se quedaba por ahí sin hacer nada aunque lo regañaran. 

—No, hoy lo veo diferente... Está como muy callado aunque usualmente está de flojo se queja sin parar. 

—Tal vez lo regañaste muy fuerte hace rato. —Jade sonriente insinuaba.

—Se lo merecía, se perdió toda la tarde cuando justamente le dije que lo necesitaba para algo importante. 

—Azul ahora que lo veo si está como raro, si lo picamos con los tenedores ¿Crees que nos diga que le pasa? 

—Estamos trabajando tal vez luego.

Ambos esbozaban una sonrisa con malicia a unos pasos del joven que estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni notó que hablaban de el.

—Oye Rook aquí tienes la crema para esos rasguños de la cara, que descuidado eres. ¿Cómo pudiste caerte entre los arbustos? —Vil, el líder de Pomefiore lo regañaba esa noche al ir a su habitación a dejarle una de sus cremas especiales. 

—Oh rey del veneno... Merci! Son pequeños gajes del oficio. No es nada.

—Es raro que te andes cayendo por ahí. Espero que no andes en peleas sin sentido pretendiendo manchar el buen nombre de nuestro dormitorio. —Le seguía regañando a la vez que le ayudaba a poner crema en esos dos rasguños en la cara, producto de alguna rama del arbusto al caer.

—Una presa me atacó y caí. 

Vil notaba la gran sonrisa de su amigo, esa sonrisa pícara que parecía insinuar que no fue solo una inocente caída, aunque no le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de los demás pero siendo este su mano derecha debía advertirle seguir siendo un buen ejemplo para los chicos en el dormitorio. 

—Rook, cuidado al estar con alguien problemático de otro dormitorio, no quiero complicaciones como el año pasado. —Le advertía seriamente.

—Non, non, non... Te prometo que estoy portándome bien esta vez. 

—Eso espero. 

Los dos cruzaron mirada, a Vil no le convencía nada esa promesa pero tampoco podía controlarlo, cada quien era responsable de sus decisiones y las consecuencias de estas, solo que si Rook se equivocaba no se lo perdonaría esta vez. La tarde siguiente, después de clases tal como Rook había prometido aguardaba atento alrededor del lugar donde había quedado en verse con su querido delincuente. 

Esperó y esperó, largos minutos que se volvieron más de una hora entonces con un suspiro solo se alejaba porque como supuso este no vendría pero eso no lo desanimaría, persistente como buen cazador, seguiría yendo hasta que él viniera nuevamente, no se rendiría con facilidad.

Varios días pasaron, Floyd trataba de evitarlo por ello prefería no ir a los lugares que él frecuentaba, aunque vergonzosamente debía admitir que más de una vez se vio tentado a asistir a ese rincón de la escuela. Mas no lo hizo porque no quería que ese sujeto pensara que era débil, volver con el para tener sexo era admitir que no tenía control de su propio cuerpo. 

—Bonne nuit! 

Era el saludo que alertó a Floyd cuando estaba atendiendo una mesa en su trabajo esa noche, al voltearse notó la presencia de ese tipo odioso que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa, gesto que le fastidiaba aún más así que acercándose trataba de intimidarlo con una mirada amenazante. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Floyd cuestionó.

—Oh señor delicuente por diversión, vine a comer y beber algo. ¿Por qué te enojas? 

—Floyd ¿Por qué haces esa cara a nuestro cliente? Atiéndelo adecuadamente.—Azul apareciendo cerca suyo lo regañaba aunque conocía la fama fastidiosa del rubio ahora era un cliente, su manera de ser no le importaba si tenía dinero. 

—¿Qué quieres? 

—A ti... 

El más joven abría los ojos ante su respuesta pero no de sorpresa sino por el enojo que le provocaba su descarado coqueteo.

—Es broma... Veré el menú. 

En esos minutos Rook no podía dejar de ver de reoji a Floyd trabajar al ocultar parte de su rostro tras el menú que pretendía leer, estaba fascinado observándolo, era simplemente hermoso aún con ese rostro malhumorado.

—Bien ¿Qué quieres? —Floyd cuestionó acercándose de nuevo a su mesa. 

El rubio con una sonrisa comenzó a decir lo que quería, aunque lo que realmente quería no estaba en ese menú. 

—Señor delincuente, cinco minutos después que traigas lo que pida para comer, iré al baño ¿Puedes ir? 

—¿Para qué?

—Sabes para qué.

—No voy a caer en tus jueguitos de nuevo.

—Si vas no me mostrarás que eres débil porque soy yo el que ha venido hasta aquí a buscarte. ¿Si? 

—¡¿Eh!? 

Ambos hablaban en un murmullo para que no los oyeran, en silencio se miraron fijamente por unos segundos.

—¡Floyd! ¡Ya está el pedido de la mesa 5! —Azul le llamaba la atención a unos pasos.

—¡Voy! 

Dijo antes de alejarse, no había negado ni aceptado la traviesa propuesta sin embargo tenerlo cerca le traía recuerdos de lo que hace una semana habían hecho y ahora no podía apartar de la mente la idea de tener un desliz sexual en el baño. A los pocos minutos llevó lo que el rubio había pedido, al hacerlo se alejó en silencio pero no lo perdió de vista, notó como este sin terminar de comer iba al baño, tal como había dicho. 

—Jade... Iré al baño, cúbreme.

—No tardes mucho... Tampoco te escapes que Azul se enoja.

Le advertía su hermano sin sospechar lo que su gemelo haría en el baño, Floyd al llegar procuró que nadie estuviera cerca antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro ponía el letrero de "En mantenimiento". Al entrar solo sintió como alguien se le lanzó encima abrazándolo alcanzaba su rostro.

—Mon chéri! 

Con ese mismo entusiasmo era besado por el rubio y le correspondía, sintió su mano acariciar su entrepierna que estaba despierta, la verdad era que ya estaba excitado desde que esos labios perversos hicieron esta invitación al baño.

—Veo que me extrañaste. —Rook dijo agitado cuando tocó su erección. 

—Cállate. 

Floyd sonriendo perverso lo llevaba a la pared del otro lado frente a la puerta donde estaban ahora, pretendía hacerlo gemir y no quería que alguien los oyera. Lo apoyó contra esta pared con brusquedad haciendo que su espalda sonara por el golpe pero esta tosquedad solo excitaba a ambos, quienes desnudaron con prisa sus partes bajas. 

Los gemidos del rubio eran bajos pero no menos eróticos como para no entusiasmar al otro a seguir penetrándolo deliciosamente como lo hacía, abierto de piernas aferrado a su cuerpo sucumbía al placer con cada estocada. Floyd jadeaba, estando de pie lo sostenía, tenía su rostro sonrojado tan cerca y ver los gestos que le provocaba lo hacían sentirse orgulloso de su labor de amante. 

—¿Te gusta esto? ¿Ah gaviota...? —Era la pregunta de Floyd al ver como disfrutaba. 

—Me gustas tú... 

El otro respondió con una sonrisa sin dejar de moverse, Floyd no sabía que sentir ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Se estaba burlando? Su reacción fue morder su cuello con tal fuerza que lo hizo sangrar y estremecer del dolor, el sabor de su sangre en su boca lo hizo llegar al éxtasis llenándolo con su semen. 

—Tu cuenta... 

Era lo que Floyd con mala cara decía al rubio minutos después de ese desliz cuando se acercó a su mesa, Rook sonreía mientras trataba con su camisa ocultar la marca de dientes que tenía en el cuello.

—Oui, mon chéri... —Dijo este apretando su mano con la suya al tomar esa cuenta, Floyd de inmediato se apartó, Rook sonriendo sacaba su billetera para pagar— Quédate con el cambio, mon amour. 

El joven recibía unos billetes que apretó con fuerza porque pudo entender ese "Mon amour" viendo como se marchaba solo dio un suspiro molesto. Al contar el dinero vio una pequeña nota entre ellos.

"Mon amour,   
este ardiente deseo,   
este delirio intenso  
quiero repetir contigo  
una y otra vez.  
Je t'aime... 

...Tu gaviota." 

Palabras que le hicieron sonrojarse un poco pero no estaba claro si era de enojo o de vergüenza.

Muchas gracias por estar pendiente de esta historia ❤❤❤


	4. Sigilo

Un par de días pasaron desde ese desliz apasionado en el baño del Mostro Lounge, de esa nota estúpida que dejaron la cual Floyd por alguna extraña razón guardó en su bolsillo, es viernes por la noche pero este simplemente no parecía tener ánimos de nada y sus más cercanos lo notaron. 

—¿Ahora qué le pasa? —Azul cuestionó a Jade viendo como a unos pasos Floyd solo estaba en uno de los asientos del restaurante mirando como perdido las luces del techo.

—¿Qué crees? Lo mismo de siempre, no está de humor ahora. 

—¿Solo eso? Ha estado actuando más extraño de lo normal en estos días ¿Ya averiguaste algo? 

—Ahora que lo dices, ha estado más callado conmigo, usualmente cuando está de humor me cuenta todo lo que le pasa en el día pero no lo ha hecho. Me preocupa un poco. 

—No sollozes Jade, si no te lo digo ni cuenta te dabas.

—Si, si... Bueno ahora si me preocupé. —Se secaba el par de lágrimas falsas de sus ojos mientras sonreía. 

—Tal vez extraña el mar... —Comentó Azul— Deberíamos ir al menos a la playa al otro lado de la isla. 

—¿Cuándo? Si nos tienes como esclavos todos los días trabajando. 

—Oye... No te quejas cuando te pago las horas extras.

—Ustedes... ¿Pueden ir a parlotear a otro lado? —Floyd molesto les decía volteando a verlos.

—Estamos preocupados por ti. —Respondió su hermano acercándose junto a Azul— ¿Hay algo que te moleste más de lo usual? 

—No. 

Respondió tajante levantándose de su asiento solo se marchaba sin decir más ¿Qué iba a contarles? ¿Qué había iniciado su vida sexual con alguien de la escuela? ¿Qué empezaba a gustarle la sensación de este contacto físico? ¿Qué se contenía por buscarlo para que le diera este placer adictivo?

—¿No se supone que empezaba su turno en unos minutos? —Molesto preguntó Azul al ver como este chico se perdió de su vista. Jade solo se encogió de hombros, resignado suspiró porque si su hermano no estaba ahora tendría que cubrirlo. 

—¡Floyd kun! 

—Déjame en paz, gaviota idiota. 

—¿Por qué cada vez que nos encontramos estás enojado conmigo? 

Floyd solo lo miró de reojo mientras seguía caminando y el rubio a su lado lo seguía. De alguna forma, inconsciente o no, recorrió los lugares en los que él podía estar, finalmente hallándolo. 

—Mon amour... Sé lo mucho que te gustan los caramelos y las variedades de ellos, Vil me llevó a la ciudad ayer y no pude evitar pensarte cuando pasé por una dulcería. Escogí algunos y de los que no venden en la escuela.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así, no soy tu amor. ¿Quieres que te estrangule? 

—Si es en el sexo... Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Me gusta rudo, lo sabes.

—Gaviota masoquista. 

Los dos detuvieron su andar, el deseo en sus miradas era evidente, uno imaginando ser sometido y el otro pensando en lo excitante que sería apretar ese frágil cuello mientras lo penetraba. 

—Tengo esos caramelos en mi habitación. ¿Vamos a verlos? —Decía el rubio, siendo una obvia invitación a su cama y cumplir la fantasía de ambos. 

—No quiero que nadie nos vea entrar juntos... 

—Nadie nos verá, soy muy sigiloso. ¡Recuerda que soy un cazador, mon amour! 

—Cállate. 

Entre el refunfuño de Floyd y la risita traviesa de Rook, los dos empezaron a caminar en dirección a Pomefiore, donde llegaron en unos minutos siendo vistos por unos pocos que tampoco sospecharían de lo que había entre ellos. Muchos tenían miedo del chico de Octavinelle y otros recelo del rubio de Pomefiore, así que evitaban acercárseles o simplemente ignorarlos. 

—¿En serio? —Cuestionó Floyd.

—Hay algunos chicos adentro, dijiste que no querías que te vieran entrar a mi habitación. Vamos eres un chico hábil puedes subir la cuerda hasta mi ventana. 

—¡Ja...! ¡Eres un tipo bien loco! ¿No? —Sonriente Floyd decía estando en el jardín detrás de Pomefiore, por donde nadie pasaba. Vio como antes Rook lanzó una flecha para desenredar la cuerda enrollada al pie de la ventana semiabierta. 

—Me gustas más cuando sonríes. Eres toda una belleza... 

Embelesado Rook le halagaba, sentía su mirada iluminarse ante su tonta sonrisa, esa que se iba borrando al oír tal halago. Moría por besar esos labios sonrientes pero se contuvo para no enojarlo más. 

—Gaviota kun... Sube tú primero. 

—¿Te da miedo subir primero? —Le desafió el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Claro que no... 

Respondió Floyd, cayendo de nuevo en sus manipulaciones subía primero por la cuerda, el otro esperaba abajo pues no podían subir a la vez.

—¡Oh la la! ¡Que hermosa vista! 

—¡Deja de verme el trasero, pervertido! 

—Es inevitable... Deja que deleite mis ojos en las hermosas formas de tu cuerpo. 

A Floyd le dominaban más las ansias de sentir placer que el enojo por soportar las idioteces del rubio que no dejaba de verlo perversamente. Una vez que llegó a su habitación, notó lo ordenada que estaba además tenía un toque distinguido, suponiendo que todo era "bonito" en Pomefiore. 

—¿Te gusta? —Cuestionó Rook casi al instante cuando llegó mientras en un salto se abrazaba a su espalda. 

—Este dormitorio es de estirados con delirios de realeza. ¿Eres un príncipe o algo así? —Se le burlaba.

—Soy príncipe gaviota para ti. —Abrazándolo más fuerte, embriagándose en su aroma reconfortado por tenerlo cerca respondió en tono coqueto.

—No digas tonterías. 

—Vamos mi cama real espera ser desarreglada un poco. 

Rook se soltó de su espalda tomándolo de la mano lo llevaba a su cama que estaba unos pasos, el joven no dudó en seguirlo, este rubio idiota se estaba convirtiendo en algo que no entendía, al no poder negarse, ni resistirse a su adictivo "encanto". 

Minutos pasaron, los jóvenes agitados habían saciado su ardiente deseo, acalorados y semidesnudos no dejaban de besarse presos del orgasmo que habían consumidos sus seres segundos atrás. Floyd sobre su cuerpo entre sus piernas se estremecía, aunque ambos tiritaban por el placer provocado. 

—Gracias por no apretar tan fuerte, Vil nota cualquier detalle en la piel. Quieres que nuestro secreto siga siendo secreto ¿Verdad?

—Hubieras dicho eso antes de traerme aquí. 

—Pensé que habías venido por los dulces... Mon chéri, ¿Solo viniste para estrangularme?...

—Eres un tonto... —Con una sutil sonrisa le dijo ante su fingida queja— ¿Dónde están los dulces? Me dio hambre. 

—Claro... Los guardé aquí. 

Rook dejando de abrazarlo estiraba la mano para alcanzar los dulces que estaban en una bolsita bajo su almohada, entregándosela le dedicó una gran sonrisa, sin separarse.

—Floyd kun... Me gustas mucho, aunque me ignores, te enojes con frecuencia, a pesar de que yo no te guste.

—¿A cuántos les dirás lo mismo? 

—¿Cuántos? Si no me gustaras tanto me ofendería esa acusación pero sé que los celos pueden ser una hermosa reacción cuando alguien te gusta.

—Siempre hablas demasiado, voy a meterte estos caramelos en la garganta.

Amenazante Floyd murmuró sintiendo solamente como Rook lo besaba, correspondiendo pretendían tener sexo una vez más después de todo la cama era cómoda, mucho mejor que el suelo sucio o un baño sin embargo unos golpes en la puerta los detuvo.

—¡Rook san...! ¡Necesito ayuda con algo! —Se oía una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

—Es el Señor Príncipe Manzana.

—¿Quién? 

—Epel kun... El segundo chico más lindo de Pomefiore. 

Fue la respuesta emocionada del rubio a la que Floyd al oírla solo desvío la mirada, quitándose de encima de su cuerpo se prestaba a marcharse.

—Floyd kun ¿Qué haces? Me deshago de él y seguimos.

—No... Ya se me quitaron las ganas. Quédate con el segundo chico más lindo. —Con un gesto molesto y de desanimo murmuró.

—Pero... 

—Rook san... ¿Está ahí? ¡Lamento molestarlo es algo urgente!

Rook vio como el joven malhumorado arreglaba su ropa pero el llamado insistente de Epel no le permitió rogar para que se quedara un poco más, lo vio marcharse de la misma forma en que entró a su habitación mientras también se arreglaba para atender al chico que le llamaba.

—¡Oh la la! Está celoso... —Sonrojado no conteniendo su emoción en una sonrisa murmuraba para si mismo a la vez que se acercaba a la puerta. Al parecer la atracción era mutua, eso le alegraba tanto que olvidaba por un instante como este se marchó enojado.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa? —Azul cuestionó esa noche al ver como Floyd más desanimado que antes comía unos caramelos en el restaurante— Jade llévate a tu hermano, espanta a los clientes con su depresión.

Este con una burlona sonrisa obedecía, tomando de la mano a su gemelo lo llevaba fuera del restaurante. No podía imaginar lo que le ocurría, toda una vida a su lado y parecía no conocerlo ahora, eso le dio un poco de tristeza, una sincera tristeza. Aunque fuera regañado por Azul se tomaría unos minutos para hablar con él y saber qué era lo que le atormentaba de esa forma evidente.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	5. Pijamada

Jade junto a su hermano estaban fuera de Mostro Lounge, algunos de los clientes que entraban y salían veían a los gemelos Leech abrazarse.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien... Deja de abrazarme. —Floyd malhumorado lo apartaba. 

—Es que estoy preocupado por ti, has estado más deprimente de lo normal. Dime qué te sucede... ¿Extrañas el mar? 

—No...

—Deberías decir que si, así Azul nos dará un día libre en la playa. 

—Eso es lo que te preocupa... 

—Oh Floyd que mal piensas de mi... — Fingiendo un sollozo hablaba resentido. 

—Eh Jade... A mi no me engañas con tus falsas lágrimas de cocodrilo —Su hermano sonriendo apretaba una de sus mejillas— ¿Crees que he actuado raro últimamente? 

—Te conozco mejor que nadie, muy aparte del viaje a la playa me siento un poco preocupado por tu actitud. Dime que sucede... Tú y yo no tenemos secretos ¿Verdad? 

—Ummm no puedo decirte. Es vergonzoso. 

—Vaya, vaya... Hasta te has sonrojado. Es algo amoroso ¿No? 

Floyd desvío la mirada haciendo un puchero parecía confirmar la duda, aunque no sabía si la palabra "amoroso" encajaba en lo que le sucedía. Se sintió entre molesto y avergonzado al sentir la extraña mirada de su hermano en el.

—¡Jade! ¡Te mandé a sacar a Floyd no que te quedarás afuera con él! 

—Azul... ¡Floyd está enamorado!

—¡Yo no dije eso! —Este apenado aclaró.

—Así que el amor deprime a nuestro Floyd... —Comentó Azul con una sonrisa divertida— Ahora tiene sentido.

—Por eso no quería decirles nada. Y yo no dije que estoy enamorado solo estoy teniendo sexo.

Los dos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa ante tan inesperada aclaración y enseguida se miraron entre si.

—Hay que hacer una pijamada para esto ¿Verdad Azul? —Sugirió Jade.

—Si, sin duda alguna hay que saber todo con detalle... Hoy cerraremos unos minutos antes, Floyd espéranos en tu habitación, llevaré las bebidas y bocadillos. 

—¿Eh? —Balbuceó Floyd viendo como ellos se alejaban entrando de nuevo al restaurante. No sabía si estaba listo para hablar del tema pero si había bocadillos y bebida tal vez sería divertido, hace mucho tiempo que no tenían este tipo de reunión los tres juntos.

Caminó hasta su habitación, recostándose pesadamente en la cama daba un suspiro ¿Cómo su hermano pudo insinuar que estaba enamorado? Solo le gustaba el sexo con este tipo raro. ¿Enamorado de la gaviota idiota? Eso jamás, entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, se dio cuenta que un mensaje le había llegado. 

—Ese idiota ¿Cómo averiguo mi número? —Murmuró al ver quien le escribió, era como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento.

<>

<<¿Cómo supiste mi número?>>

<>

<>

<>

<<¿Estaba enojado? No me acuerdo~>>

<<¡Oh Floyd Kun...! ¡Quisiera estar contigo ahora y llenarte de dulces besos, eres tan lindo!>>

<>

Los dos siguieron hablando por mensajes un rato, Floyd entretenido ni siquiera notó los minutos que pasaron solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando Azul y Jade entraron a su habitación.

<>

<>

Floyd leyendo ese mensaje disimulaba el extraño sentir que esas palabras provocaban solo sonreía dándole la bienvenida a los dos que esa noche lo visitaban.

—¡Floyd deja de comer y habla! —Azul minutos después le ordenaba estando los tres sentados en su cama en pijamas.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? 

—¿Quién se atrevió a tocar inapropiadamente a mi hermanito? —Jade cuestionó curioso.

—Eso no voy a decir... Pregunta otra cosa. 

—Ah no... Si no vas a contar bien me llevo los bocadillos. 

—Ehhh —Floyd murmuró abriendo los ojos ante la amenaza de Azul.

—Ya sé... Hagámoslo divertido y adivinemos quién fue. —Sugirió Jade con una sonrisa.

—No parece mala idea... Yo empiezo —Dijo Azul de alguna forma le gustaban estos jueguitos— Es alguien de la escuela ¿Verdad? 

—Si... ¿De dónde más? No salimos a ningún lado. 

—Bueno debía empezar con las preguntas obvias... —Con un puchero Azul refutó ante la risita burlona de los hermanos.

Empezaron a nombrar dormitorios, cuando vieron como Floyd desvío la mirada al escuchar el nombre de Pomefiore.

—¿Pomefiore? Vaya... Floyd con uno de esos chicos estirados no me lo esperaba —Se burlaba su gemelo entonces empezaron a nombrar a algunos nombres al azar de los chicos que pertenecían allí.

—¿Beta chan? No él no... —Dijo Floyd sonriendo despreocupado mientras seguía comiendo más bocadillos. 

—¿No es Vil...? Ahh si hubiera sido él tendríamos la oportunidad de hacer publicidad gratis... —Se lamentaba Azul— O vender la exclusiva de su noviazgo a una revista. Rayos Floyd arruinas mis planes. 

—No le hagas caso Floyd... —Decía muy sonriente su hermano al ver su gesto confuso— Me toca a mi ¿El sub lider de Pomefiore? ¿Ese tal Rook Hunt? Aunque yo creo que no es tu tipo... 

Como antes Floyd desvío la mirada afirmando así esa pregunta, Azul y Jade se miraron extrañados. 

—¿Él? 

Dijeron al unísono, el otro se encogió de hombros ante sus miradas. 

—Solo tenemos sexo podía haber sido con cualquiera. 

—¿Pero ese chico no se acuesta con algunos? ¿No anda acosando a otros? 

—Solo lo uso como experiencia no me digan nada malditos vírgenes. 

—Vaya alguien anda presumiendo su sexualidad activa. —Jade sin ofenderse solo dijo alborotando el cabello a su hermano— Esto es un poco vergonzoso de preguntar pero ¿Tú eres el pasivo? 

—Ehh no... Yo se la meto a él... 

—¡Te gané Azul! —Gritó emocionado Jade. 

—Rayos... Hoy no es mi día.

—¿De qué hablan? ¿No me digan que apostaron sobre eso?

Al ver sus sonrisas de complicidad solo se les lanzó encima empezando a hacerles toscas cosquillas porque simplemente no podía enojarse con ellos. Minutos después Floyd contaba parte de su experiencia sexual a los otros que curiosos y atentos oían.

—¡¿Lo hiciste en mi baño?! ¡¿Crees que Mostro Lounge es un motel?!

—Je... Fue divertido. Gaviota kun rozó su trasero en una de las paredes. 

—Te voy a matar... 

Azul dijo mientras trataba de apretar su cuello, Jade notaba la sonrisa de Floyd había algo diferente en él sobre todo cuando hablaba del chico de Pomefiore. 

—Floyd, él te gusta ¿Verdad? 

—No... Para nada. 

—Si le gusta... —Al unísono dijeron al ver su sonrojo y su extraña sonrisa, este solo negaba con la cabeza. Pasada medianoche Floyd veía como su hermano y Azul estaban dormidos a cada lado suyo, tomando su celular releía la conversación de antes con Rook, tanto lo había nombrado esa noche que fue inevitable no pensarlo y por un impulso empezó a escribir.

<>

<>

<<...No>>

<>

<>

<>

—Owww que tiernos... —Susurró Jade espantando así a su hermano al verse descubierto, este lanzaba el celular al otro lado de la cama.

—No doy descuentos especiales a los novios de mis empleados. 

—¡No es mi novio...! —Les gritó avergonzado los lanzaba tambien de su cama.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Night Raven College un rubio en su cama miraba fijamente la pantalla brillante de su celular esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.

—Creo que lo asusté con ese "También te amo" bueno pero si siento amarlo... —Dijo en un suspiro, en la espera revisaba su galeria de imágenes, abriendo su carpeta de fotos de Floyd las miraba con una sonrisa— Eres tan hermoso... Mon amour.

~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~••~~~~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~ 💜


	6. Tarde

Al día siguiente, ese sábado por la tarde, Floyd apenas se despertaba del ajetreado desvelo junto a su hermano y Azul. Un poco malhumorado abría los ojos ante un llamado muy cercano a su oído.

—Floyd.... Recuerda que tienes unos asuntos que arreglar para Azul ahora, ya te dejé dormir lo suficiente no puedo seguir cubriéndote. 

—Ahh pero tengo sueño, ustedes no me dejaron dormir anoche.

—¿Nosotros? ¿No será alguien más?

—No empieces... —Murmuró molesto entre un bostezo. 

—Solo estoy molestando, mira te traje algo para que comas. 

Floyd cambiaba su gesto molesto a uno emocionado al ver como su hermano le daba una charola con comida, hasta sintió que su estómago rugió de alegría así que empezó a comer ansioso. 

—Floyd... Anoche no quise decir esto frente a Azul para no avergonzarte pero...

—¿Umm? —Balbuceó con la boca un poco llena, era irónico que dijera aquello cuando lo avergonzaron tanto horas atrás ¿Faltaba algo? 

—¿Usas protección cuando tienes sexo? 

Este movió su cabeza dando una respuesta negativa, sus deslices habían sido tan impulsivos que no pensó en ello en el momento. 

—Que descuidado Floyd... Los rumores dicen que tu gaviota es algo promiscua deberías usar protección para que no te contagie algo. 

—¿Uh? —Tragaba lo que comía para responderle— No es mi gaviota... 

—¿Solo dirás eso?

—¿Qué más quieres que diga? Ehh~~ —Sonriente decía— Él no es mío.

—Mira te compré una caja de condones espero te dure algunos días. 

Floyd notaba la sonrisa perversa de su hermano al dejar esa caja en la cama, siguió comiendo pero no pudo evitar pensar en su advertencia. ¿Ese idiota se acostaba con alguien más? ¿Tal vez no era el único para él? Sacudió la cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos reflejaran celos. 

Minutos después este salía de Octavinelle para hacer su trabajo, todo desanimado caminó un poco hasta que alguien se le apareció de repente en frente deteniendo su andar. 

—¡Floyd Kun! —Le llamaba con una gran sonrisa— ¡¿Por qué no has respondido mis mensajes?! 

—No molestes... No estoy de humor.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le cuestionó conteniendo el abrazo que quería darle. 

—Me obligan a trabajar cuando no quiero. Tengo sueño. 

—¡Eres adorable! Eres como un niño grande... —Embelesado por su casi berrinchudo gesto decía mientras empezaron a caminar juntos— Mira cuando termines podemos ir a mi habitación y podrás dormir lo que quieras. 

—¿Dormir? ¿Tú no quieres que vaya solo a dormir? Gaviota pervertida. 

—Non, non, non... Yo quiero lo que tu quieras, mon amour. —Aclaró sonrojado.

—Deja de llamarme así ¿Y por qué me sigues? 

—Quiero estar contigo... Tengo libre esta tarde así que te estaba esperando.

—¿Estuviste fuera del dormitorio?

—Oui... Desde el mediodía es que te extrañaba.

Floyd fruncía el ceño ante su descarada forma de expresar sus emociones, era vergonzoso solo oírlo, ver esa sonrisa, sentir el roce sutil de su mano a la suya al decir aquello. Menos ahora le comentaría que su hermano y Azul sabían de sus encuentros furtivos, seguramente lo malinterpretaría pensando que había algo más que sexo entre ellos. 

—Quiero besarte... ¿Puedo? Nadie está cerca. —Rook le pedía.

—No... Porque cuando nos besamos terminamos teniendo sexo.

—Eso es lo más lindo y sensual que me han dicho. 

—¿Si? Je... Eres tan raro, gaviota idiota... —Floyd dijo sonriendo, no sabía que le pareció gracioso tal vez era su gesto entre tímido y emocionado, debía admitir que se veía un poco lindo— Probemos si podemos besarnos solamente.

—Oh la la... No tengo objeción alguna.

Dijo este emocionado ante su desafío, no había forma de salir perdiendo si solo con besarlo era feliz, le gustaba el sabor de sus labios y la forma en que sus dientes afilados rozaban su lengua cuando los besos subían de intensidad. Floyd se agachó un poco, acercándose a sus labios, sus alientos se mezclaron mientras cruzaron mirada, miraron también de reojo para confirmar que nadie estuviera cerca entonces empezaron a besarse ansiosos. 

—Solo así puedo callarte ¿No?... —Dijo Floyd cuando sus labios se separaron. 

Rook un poco sonrojado asentía con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, acercándose le daba otro beso que era correspondido fue entonces que oyeron unos pasos cerca separándose de inmediato siguieron caminando. 

—¿Todavía me sigues? No te quiero cerca, debo hacer mi trabajo y no quiero que me veas hacerlo.

—Oh mi querido delincuente que ingenuo eres... Ya te he visto hacerlo, hace mucho que te sigo los pasos. 

—Maldito acosador. 

—Prometo no interferir, solo miraré será divertido ver de cerca tu modo malvado quizás hasta me excite y después te deje hacerme lo que quieras. 

Floyd lo miró mal al escuchar su insinuación, no eran tanto sus palabras sino el gesto erótico que hizo al hablar. Este rubio era muy tentador, sin decir nada solo siguió su camino dejándose acompañar. Rook hablaba sin parar, todo un parlanchín, el otro lo oía a la vez que lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando recorrían la escuela buscando a ciertos chicos que tenían deudas pendientes con Azul. 

—¿A dónde piensas ir? —Floyd amenazante advertía a un chico que al fin encontró, este titubeante no sabía que responder— Que estupidez tener que desperdiciar una tarde porque tú no sabes respetar un contrato.

Rook observaba embelesado como Floyd intimidaba a este pobre chico que temblaba de miedo, con emoción sus ojos no se apartaban de él, notar esa fiera mirada ahora que era tan diferente a la de hace un momento cuando se besaban. Este chico era todo un contraste, podía ser agresivo pero a la vez muy lindo, le gustaba tanto de ambas formas que sonreía por este sentimiento que le embargaba.

Floyd notó su mirada, haciéndolo desconcentrar perdía el hilo de su tono amenazador, finalmente este chico le entregó una cantidad de dinero mientras salía corriendo. 

—¿No podía darme solo el dinero desde el principio? Me hace gastar saliva con tanta amenaza. —Murmuraba malhumorado Floyd mientras guardaba el dinero en su bolsillo, sintió como Rook se acercaba. 

—¡Ohhh mon amour! Eso fue tan emocionante, verte actuar así me... —Decía emocionado lanzándose encima lo abrazaba— Me gustas tanto... ¿Yo te gusto? 

—Oye... ¡Nos van a ver! ¡Quítate...! —Con molestia pero sonrojado lo trataba de quitar de encima, a pesar de su arranque emocional repentino se sentía de alguna forma halagado— Debo buscar a alguien más. Déjame. 

—¿Otro? Oh... Me excitaré más... Está bien, vamos. —Separándose de él, sin dejar de mirarle coquetamente empezó a caminar— Si me dices quien es puedo ayudarte a hallarlo más rápido.

—Puedo hacer mi trabajo solo. 

—Déjame ayudarte, así terminarás pronto y podremos disfrutar lo que queda de la tarde. ¿No quieres eso? 

Rook con una sonrisa le proponía, aquello tenía sentido después de todo no quería pasar toda la tarde buscando un tipo que se escondía, algunos de la escuela veían a los dos caminar juntos por los alrededores, les era un poco extraño verlos juntos.   
Minutos más tarde hallaron al chico pero este no estaba solo y parecía no querer ceder tan fácil como el anterior.

—¡Ese Azul es un tramposo, timador...! ¡Deberían suspenderlo de la escuela por eso! —Gritaba este chico negándose a pagar su parte del trato.

—Ahh pero eso no dijiste cuando fuiste desesperado a pedirle tu deseo a él ¿Verdad? Todo está en el contrato que hiciste. No me vengas con idioteces. 

—Pues no voy a pagar nada... Ese Azul añadió después el cargo extra que me están cobrando. 

—Lee... Las... Letras... Pequeñas... —Ya molesto Floyd aclaraba, tenía poca paciencia en estos asuntos así que lanzaba el primer golpe— ¿Quieres más? 

Desafiante advirtió, Rook emocionado igual que antes sentía cosquillear su ser, Floyd era como el animalito que deseaba cazar por su salvaje belleza. Vio como los otros que acompañaban a este chico se le lanzaron encima, no era justo que una manada atacara a tan bella presa pero dejó que siguieran sin entrometerse, intuía que su "amour" podría solo.

—¡Beauté! —Exclamó el rubio cuando vio como todos esos chicos salieron corriendo, algunos más estropeados que otros mientras le lanzaban dinero. Acercándose a Floyd que estaba sentado en el suelo se agachaba para acariciar su bello rostro golpeado.

—Ja... No es nada... Ellos salieron peor ¿No los viste? —Sonriente Floyd murmuraba mientras una gota de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios— No hagas eso... Es asqueroso.

Dijo avergonzado al sentir como su lengua lamía la sangre sin embargo la advertencia no fue escuchada porque este seguía lamiendo, era tan sensual y excitante que empezaron a besarse.   
El delincuente caía ante el encanto de su gaviota, no podía negar la fuerte atracción que sentía si era solo física lo comenzaba a dudar porque disfrutó estar a su lado esa tarde. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• 💜


	7. Confesión

Una habitación en Pomefiore sería el refugio de dos jóvenes amantes esa tarde de sábado, Rook no lo soltó aún cuando cayeron pesadamente en la cama sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el suyo no dejaba de besarlo, todavía podía saborear los rastros de su sangre en ese apasionado beso.

—¿Cómo es que llegamos tan rápido a tu habitación? ¿Eh? —Picaramente Floyd cuestionó bajando ansioso su pantalón y ropa interior. El rubio quitando su propia ropa sonreía ante la burlona ironía de su pregunta, estaban tan excitados que la distancia del patio a la habitación se les hizo corta mientras corrían.

—Oh la la... Estás tan duro... —Susurró extasiado y sonrojado al notar su erección, abriendo sus piernas dejaba ver su entrada palpitante, listo para lo que seguía.

—Gaviota pervertida... —Era su murmullo al acomodarse entre sus piernas, sentía como este tiritaba con solo rozar un poco su cálida entrada, sonreía al ver el gesto que hacía. Entonces de repente recordó la advertencia de Jade antes aunque no era el mejor momento para pensar en su gemelo. 

—¿Qué pasa Floyd Kun? No va a dolerme. 

—No pienso en eso, idiota. Es que debo usar protección. 

—Si, claro... —Le dijo un poco sorprendido ante su inesperada petición— Tengo unos condones en el cajón del escritorio, puedes tomar uno.

Ante esa respuesta, Floyd lo miró fijamente un poco molesto, el otro no entendiendo su reacción confundido acariciaba su rostro.

—¿Dije algo malo mon amour? 

—Debes tener muchas visitas en tu habitación para tener condones a la disposición. 

—¿Eh? Los tengo hace mucho. Sigues creyendo que lo hago con cualquiera. ¿No?

—¿Y no es así? 

En un suspiro Rook desviaba la mirada ante esa insinuación. Esbozó una sonrisa al notar su mirada aunque celosa era prejuiciosa, enredando sus brazos a su cuello se aferraba a él con fuerza.

—Te lo dije la primera vez que lo hicimos, el sexo tiene su propia belleza y no puedes hallarla en cualquiera, mon chéri.

—Je... La pequeña gaviota se ofendió y enojó... Vamos aprieta más fuerte. 

Susurró con una perversa sonrisa al notar su mirada molesta, no era usual verlo de esa forma así que le parecía excitantemente divertido. Rozaba sus labios a los suyos, sus alientos agitados estaban tan cerca que solo parecían caer en el encanto mutuo de esta atracción que sentían.

—Floyd Kun... No me acuesto con nadie más, solo contigo. 

—Tú eres libre de estar con quien quieras. 

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué te pones celoso?

—¿Celoso? —En un murmullo dijo abriendo los ojos un poco, sonriendo perversamente lo embestía con fuerza solo sintió como este se estremecía en medio de un gemido— Esto te gusta ¿Verdad? 

—Me gusta todo contigo... 

Dijo entre jadeos antes de atrapar sus labios en un profundo beso, lo sentía palpitar dentro suyo, su cuerpo ardía en ese errático vaivén de caderas. Abriendo sus ojos podía ver el rostro delirante del hermoso joven que le regalaba este maravilloso placer, esta sensación abrumadora era ciertamente la belleza del sexo, más allá del placer físico era un vínculo perfecto de almas afines, así lo sentía.

—Oye no muerdas... Hace cosquillas —Floyd sonriente al sentir como el rubio mordisqueaba una de sus orejas cuando estaba este encima suyo aún estremeciéndose por el orgasmo de antes. Entre besos, mordidas y caricias se consentían mientras calmaban sus cuerpos inquietos.

—Quiero decirte algo... —Sin quitarse de encima Rook susurró mirándolo fijamente se sonrojaba un poco más.

—¿Umm? Mientras no sea algún ridículo poema tuyo. 

—¡No son ridículos, son las palabras que expresan los profundos sentimientos de mi corazón! —Le aclaró haciendo sus gestos y ademanes exagerados.

—Siempre eres tan melodramático. 

Con una divertida sonrisa decía sintiendo como este al sentarse su trasero rozaba su miembro que empezaba a endurecerse de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía este idiota provocarlo de esta forma? No podía negar lo hermoso que se veía en esta posición, el rubio sintiendo su mirada sonreía para pasar enseguida a un gesto serio. 

—No me gusta que se metan en mi vida privada y menos me gusta hablar de ella... Pero supongo que ahora tú eres parte de mi intimidad así que solo para aclarar las cosas entre nosotros te diré esto... 

—No tienes que aclararme nada... No lo necesito. 

—Quiero hacerlo más por mi que por ti, no me gusta la forma en que miras pensando lo peor de mi —Dijo con un puchero— Mi personalidad curiosa puede confundirse con una coqueta pero debes saber que solo he tenido dos relaciones en mi corta existencia y en cada una solo he tenido sexo un par de veces porque no hallaba la belleza que buscaba sentir y que ahora siento contigo. ¿Sabes mi querido delicuente? Contigo ya van cuatro veces y quiero más... Más y más... Esto no lo sentí antes.

Susurraba acercándose a sus labios, Floyd sonreía incómodo ante esa declaración, la forma en que lo miraba era como si quisiera devorarlo y no le desagradaba si eso pasaba. En ese momento se sintió la presa del cazador, de un seductor cazador. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? No entiendo... 

—Estoy enamorado... Mi corazón late con fuerza al tenerte cerca y aún solo al evocarte en mis pensamientos, no he dormido bien los últimos días por pensarte, no me concentro en nada, todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza, es tu sonrisa, tu mirada... Que vergonzoso es decir esto pero trato de ser honesto y no puedo callarlo más. La flecha de cupido me ha sido lanzada y este cazador ha sido cazado. 

Confesaba con la mirada llorosa a la vez sentía el alivio de liberarse de esta hermosa carga, se arriesgaba a ser rechazado pero su buena intuición le alertaba que era correspondido no quizás de la misma manera pero todo sería cuestión de tiempo. El otro callado y sonrojado evitaba verlo, parecía incómodo ante este amor expresado en palabras.

—No tienes que decir nada... Esto no tiene que cambiar las cosas entre nosotros. —Con una sonrisa colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios— Déjame seguir contigo prometo mantener callado este sentimiento. Solo quería expresarlo porque sentía que si no lo hacía explotaría en mi mente y mi corazón... 

—Hablas demasiado. 

—Si, eso dicen... —Con una sonrisa murmuró acercándose más a sus labios los rozaba con firmeza. No tardaron en unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, Floyd de esta forma indirectamente aceptaba esos sentimientos confesados que los correspondiera o no, no estaba claro. 

A Rook esto le era suficiente para seguir alimentando el amor que crecía en su ser, no dudaba que en algún momento fuera correspondido. Una vez más se entregaban al placer esa tarde, el vigor de la juventud les favorecía porque no parecían cansarse con facilidad. 

—Debo irme, ayer falté a trabajar y Azul se enojará si llego tarde. —Dijo Floyd un poco desanimado cuando se levantaba de la cama desarreglada viendo por la ventana como ya empezaba a oscurecer. 

—Si, también tengo una reunión en un rato. Floyd Kun... —Lo sorprendía lanzándose a su espalda lo abrazaba con fuerza aferrándose a su cuerpo desnudo— ¿Mañana tienes libre algún momento? 

—Eh... Creo que por la tarde ¿Por qué? 

—Pensé que podríamos ir a la ciudad un par de horas... 

—¿Una cita? 

—Non, non, non... —Respondió al ver su mala cara— Solo pasemos el rato juntos... Te compro caramelos.

—Está bien... Pero no somos novios.

—Ja... Nunca pensé eso. 

Susurró con sarcasmo sonriendo mientras rozaba sus labios en su cuello, su aroma era tan exquisito que sentía embriagarse en él y Floyd se dejaba consentir, el idílico momento fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta. 

—Rook ¿Estás ahí? —Era la voz de Vil al otro lado de la puerta— Si estás, escuché murmullos, abre... Necesito hablar contigo.

—Si ya voy Vil... Un segundo... —Le dijo en voz alta sin apartarse de Floyd— Quédate quieto mon amour... Veré que quiere y regreso. 

Rook con prisa se ponía la bata de baño para cubrir su desnudez y simular que iba a tomar una ducha, así se asomaba apenas en la puerta mientras Floyd con pesadez empezaba a vestirse. 

—Oh, mi hermoso Vil... ¿Qué sucede? 

—Surgió un inconveniente con unas fotos que me tomé ayer para un catálogo así que tengo que ir con mi manager no sé si regrese hoy... ¿Puedes encargarte del dormitorio? 

—Oh si, claro... No te preocupes.

—Estás raro... Más raro de lo normal.

Con un gesto de duda le comentaba al verlo todo despeinado y un poco incómodo cubriendose con la bata además apenas asomó la cabeza, usualmente no hacía eso. Suponía que estaba con ese chico misterioso que lo estaba haciendo actuar extraño los últimos días, debía saciar su curiosidad y aunque Rook se enojara necesitaba saber quien era así que abriendo más la puerta entraba, entonces vio como Floyd recostado en la cama semidesnudo tenía una pierna levantada al colocarse una media sin ánimo.

—Ehhh Beta chan... Hola... Gaviota kun ayúdame a vestirme.

Decía Floyd con una sonrisa, una extraña sonrisa ante la mirada de sorpresa de Vil que no imaginó que su sub lider estuviera enredado con uno de los sospechosos gemelos. Rook por su parte muy sonrojado se embelesaba al ver la sonrisa de su amante, que si pudiera traducirla en palabras sería como "Rook es mío, de nadie más" pensamiento que lo emocionaba, acercándosele le ayudaba a ponerse las medias, todo ante la mirada extrañada de Vil que parecía procesar en su mente lo que sucedía entre estos dos. 

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. 💜


	8. Regaño

Vil con un gesto de desagrado miraba la extraña escena de la pareja, Rook todo sumiso cubriendo el pie de este chico con una media mientras aprovechaba para acariciar sus piernas.

—Rook, odio entrometerme en tu privacidad pero... ¿Qué significa esto? 

—Oh mi hermoso Vil, aunque no parezca estoy muy molesto contigo por irrumpir así en mi habitación.

—No pareces molesto, para nada... —Le refutó al notar la gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Ah es que tocar las piernas de Floyd kun es un deleite, son tan suaves! ¡Esto me pone feliz! 

—Gaviota kun... Me haces cosquillas. —Floyd con una perversa sonrisa murmuró tratando de apartarlo con patadas— Oye Beta chan... ¿No es de mala educación entrar sin permiso a una habitación? Hace un par de minutos estaba desnudo... No quiero que me veas desnudo.

—No voy a discutir contigo maleante... —Con molestia Vil le regañó, este seguía sonriendo mientras sentía las caricias del rubio— Rook, tú sabes que está prohibida la intromisión de chicos de otros dormitorios al nuestro.

—Oye gaviota kun ¿Soy un maleante? ¿Por qué Beta chan me ofende? ¿Está celoso? 

—¡¿Qué?! —Le refutó Vil— Y no interrumpas nuestra conversación.

—Ehhh pero si tú nos interrumpiste primero.

—Y no estoy celoso, nunca tendría un romance con un raro como Rook.

—¡Oh la la...! ¡Es tan excitante que se peleen por mi...! ¡Tengo amor para los dos! —El rubio lleno de emoción exclamó a su manera muy peculiar de expresarse.

—Ehh~ ¿Quieres estar con Beta chan?

Con una mirada amenazante Floyd le cuestionó, mirada que solo alborotó más a Rook que lanzándose encima lo abrazaba al ver su gesto celoso. 

—No mon amour... Solo bromeaba, mi amor es solo tuyo. Vil no significa nada para mi... 

—Oigan... Estoy aquí. —Molesto el lider de Pomefiore advertía al sentirse ignorado observando como se retorcían en la cama aunque Floyd trataba de apartarlo.

—¡Vil san! Escuché su voz al pasar... ¿Sucede algo? —Epel dudoso preguntó al asomar un poco la cabeza por la puerta abierta, confundido se sonrojó al ver a la pareja en la cama y su lider ahí de pie viéndolos. 

—Epel... ¿Qué haces aquí? —Vil dijo en respuesta.

—¿Ustedes qué hacen? ¿Están haciendo uno de esos vídeos xxx?

—¡Claro que no! No digas tonterías y vámonos. Rook te espero a ti solo en el salón principal en cinco minutos y no te atrevas a hacerme esperar.

Le advirtió muy serio Vil antes de salir, Epel sin entender lo que sucedía pero al verlo tan enojado solo lo siguió dejando a la pareja que se miraba entre si en la cama. 

—Debo irme, esto no es divertido si me van a estar regañando. —Floyd malhumorado dijo dedicándole una mala cara.

—Señor delincuente por diversión... ¿Estás terminando conmigo? —Con un puchero y una mirada llorosa Rook le cuestionó todavía encima suyo.

—Eh... ¿Cómo podemos terminar algo que no hemos empezado? —Dijo con malicia.

—Floyd Kun... Estás rompiendo mi corazón. 

—Deja de lloriquear eres patético. —En un empujón le decía apartándolo lo obligaba a recostarse a un lado, sentándose al filo de la cama se terminaba de vestir— Que molesto eres. 

Una vez listo se levantaba de la cama, sin mirarlo, ni decir nada salía por la ventana dejando al rubio en una especie de vacío existencial por su indiferencia. Muy deprimido se quedó allí recostado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía no poder expresar nada aún cuando dentro suyo las emociones parecían estallar. 

—¡Te lo advertí, Rook! Me hiciste esperar... —En medio de ese regaño Vil entraba a su habitación de nuevo notando como este no se inmutaba, parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de los minutos transcurridos— Oye... Tengo cosas que hacer, reacciona. 

Le decía a la vez que le daba una bofetada en su mejilla humedecida, este solo le dedicó una mirada llorosa. 

—Floyd kun acaba de dejarme... —Susurró tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

—Pues tenía que irse. ¿O no? No seas ridículo. 

—No... Creo que ya no estaremos juntos.

—¿Y eso te pone mal? Yo estaría feliz de no estar cerca de ese maleante.

—Oh Vil... Que insensible eres, se nota que no te has enamorado antes. 

Un poco sorprendido Vil le miró al oír como Rook le habló, usualmente no se dirigía a el con esa rudeza y no solo eran sus palabras era ese gesto molesto que le hacían verse un poco aterrador. 

—Enamorarse es para idiotas como tú. Y no me culpes de que te haya dejado si no lo hacía ahora lo iba a hacer después... ¿No tiene esa patata la fama de ser "voluble"? Azul siempre se queja de él y sus cambios de humor en las reuniones.

—Y ese es parte de su encanto... Un minuto está molesto con ganas de matarme y después solo sonríe llenándome de besos. Es tan lindo... 

—Deberías buscar ayuda... Bueno los dos. 

—Tienes razón, hermoso Vil. 

—¿Vas a buscar ayuda? 

—Non, non, non. Es lo que dijiste con respecto a Floyd kun, ahora está molesto pero después vendrá a buscarme como si nada. —Con una sonrisa decía más animado levantándose empezaba a vestirse— Je suis désolé, por hablarte mal antes... Fui grosero al mirarte de esa manera, alguien como tú solo merece miradas embelesadas llenas de admiración pero sentí hundirme en la desesperación cuando Floyd kun dijo que no teníamos nada y se fue. 

—¿Sabes...? Ahora entiendo porque se llevan bien, los dos están locos.

—¿En serio Vil...? ¿Eso crees? —Su gesto cambió a uno de emoción al punto que sus mejillas se tiñeron en rubor y la mirada se le iluminaba— ¿También crees que somos almas gemelas? 

Vil no tuvo tiempo de responder que no le interesaba su tonta relación porque este enseguida empezó a hablar.

—Debe ser porque su locura complementa la mía. ¿No? Soy tan dichoso que mi alma gemela coincidiera conmigo en este espacio y tiempo... ¿Cuántos pueden decir que encontraron su complemento de vida en su juventud? Me siento muy afortunado, cupido ha lanzado su flecha y atravesó nuestros corazones...

—Ya entendí, solo cállate. —Le interrumpió al darse cuenta que seguiría hablando. 

—Lo siento... Pensar en mon amour altera mis sentidos y cohíbe mi razón.

—Te compadezco.

—Umm ¿Por qué? 

—Porque quizás tú estás enamorado pero ¿Y él? Sospecho que solo te terminara rompiendo el corazón.

—Oh... Él puede hacer lo que quiera con mi corazón, es suyo, le pertenece.

—Diablos... Tú no tienes remedio... Supongo que este delirio se te quitara cuando salgamos de la escuela en unas semanas a hacer las pasantías. Entonces diviértete mientras dure pero lo único que pediré es discreción ya que eres sub líder de este dormitorio y debes dar el buen ejemplo. En conclusión, no anden como patatas calientes por ahí. 

—Oui! Entiendo... Merci, por tu comprensión... Bondadoso Rey del veneno. —Con un galante gesto dijo acercándose daba un beso en su mano.

—¿Entonces puedo dejarte el dormitorio a cargo esta noche? ¿Serás responsable? 

—Si... No voy a defraudarte, vete tranquilo. 

Un poco dudoso Vil lo miraba, si así era estar enamorado rechazaba la idea de sentir esta clase de amor en algún momento o quizás esto se daba solo porque Rook era raro incluso al amar. 

Rook a los pocos minutos se despedía de Vil, aunque tenía las ganas de ir a buscar a Floyd se contuvo porque ahora estaba frente de su dormitorio y debía cumplir con sus obligaciones además quería mostrar algo de dignidad, al menos unas horas antes de rogarle su presencia. Era ya muy avanzada la noche, en medio del silencio el rubio trataba de conciliar el sueño, no podía evitar pensar en Floyd y hacerlo motivo de su desvelo. 

—Gaviota kun... —Era el susurro que Rook oyó cerca de su oido estando medio dormido. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Siempre estaba atento pero con tanto que pensar, su instinto fallaba. — Acaricia mis piernas... Me gustó como lo hiciste antes. 

—Floyd kun ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Preguntó volteando a verlo, estaba tan feliz de que apareciera y olvidara lo de antes, sonriendo lo abrazaba con fuerza, no creyó que vendría por si mismo tan pronto pero después de todo con este chico nada estaba dicho, y eso también le gustaba de él. 

—Jeje... —Sonrió tontamente— Escuché que Beta chan no pasaría la noche en el dormitorio así que quise venir para que me acariciaras las piernas, nadie me las había tocado así bueno no había tenido piernas antes~

—Oh Floyd kun... —Muy emocionado Rook lo llenaba de besos en la cara— ¿Algún día podre tocar tu cola de sirena? Di que si... 

—Tal vez, si Gaviota kun se porta bien.

Floyd sonrojado susurró con una sonrisa, ni el mismo entendía por qué fue a buscarlo pero ahí estaba en su cama siendo consentido. Sin hallar una respuesta lógica, una que no necesitaba ahora, solo tomó sus labios con los suyos y robaba un beso. 

A los pocos minutos, con la luz de la luna colándose por la ventana entreabierta se veía a Floyd semidesnudo recostado en la cama, sintiendo las manos y labios de su amante rozar sus piernas con tal firmeza que le estremecía, era tan erótico que empezaba a excitarse.

—Hace cosquillas... 

—Floyd Kun, tus piernas son hermosas, todo tú eres hermoso... 

El rubio susurró embelesado antes de que sus labios traviesamente se acercaran a su despierta entrepierna que aún estaba cubierta por su ropa interior.

—Oye, oye... Gaviota kun... Dije solo mis piernas. 

—Pero el Señor Placer quiere ser consentido. 

—Ahh... ¿Señor Placer? ¿Le pusiste apodo a mi pene? 

—¿No te gusta? Es halagador ¿O no? 

—Eres un... —Floyd apenas alcanzó a decir porque un jadeo se escapó de sus labios al sentir como su miembro era devorado por esa traviesa boca. Al parecer esta noche sería la primera que pasarían juntos y probablemente no iba a ser la última porque la fuerte atracción empezaba a ser mutua y quizás un sentimiento más profundo era compartido.


	9. Cita

Por la tarde de ese domingo, Rook en la puerta principal de la escuela aguardaba la llegada del joven por quien su corazón latía con fuerza, el dueño de los suspiros que de sus labios se escapaban y de cada pensamiento de su alocada cabeza. Esta sería su primera cita oficial así que estaba emocionado, solo deseaba que él llegara y no hubiera cambiado de opinión. La espera se hacía eterna con el pasar de los minutos, internamente se daba ánimos para no resentirse si no aparecía porque era probable con él, entonces oyó unos pasos acercarse.

—¡Gaviota kun! —Le llamaba Floyd vistiendo ropa informal, el rubio emocionado al verlo tan hermoso se lanzaba a sus brazos. 

—Floyd kun pensé que no vendrías. —Susurró sobre sus labios al quedar colgado de su cuello- Te ves tan atractivo.

—Jade me estaba regañando, no quería dejarme salir porque después faltaría a mi turno en la noche pero me escapé apenas se descuidó. Eje... —Tontamente contaba su hazaña con orgullo sintiendo la mirada fija de este. 

—¡Oh la la! ¡Que coincidencia, yo también me escapé!

—Entonces deberíamos irnos antes que nos atrapen. 

Floyd con una traviesa sonrisa sugería mientras que en un impulso besaba sus labios antes de bajarlo y salir corriendo, Rook sonreía alegremente tomando su mano se alejaban de la escuela. Avanzaron unos metros hasta tomar un taxi que los llevaría a la ciudad, donde pasarían juntos esa tarde.

—¿Vemos una película? —Sugería Rook cuando estaban en el ajetreado centro decidiendo que hacer.

—No soy muy bueno para ir al cine, si la película me aburre me salgo. 

—Bueno nos sentamos atrás y si te aburres nos besamos... Mon amour.

—¿Y si me aburro de besarte?

—No te has aburrido hasta ahora. 

De forma coqueta hablaban mientras caminaban, Floyd sutilmente lo miraba de reojo notando su sonrisa y lo lindo que se veía esta tarde, con esa ropa sin su peculiar sombrero.

—Floyd kun si quieres decirme lo lindo que soy, solo dilo sin vergüenza alguna.

—Yo no... —Molesto le refutó notando su odiosa sonrisa— Te ves raro sin el sombrero. 

—Me has visto con mucho menos que mi sombrero. Mi joven y bello amante...

—Cállate, te van a oír. 

—Pardon. ¿Qué quieres hacer? 

—Hay una tienda de zapatos por aquí, quiero ver su nuevo catálogo. ¿Vamos?

—Oui, mon amor! ¡Lo que tu quieras! 

—No hables alto, nos están viendo. 

Avergonzado Floyd lo regañó empezando a caminar al sentir la mirada de algunos alrededor por la casi escandalosa forma de hablar de su acompañante, quien sonreía siguiéndolo hasta que lo vio entrar a la tienda antes mencionada.

—Trataré de no avergonzarte más. —Le decía cuando este miraba unos elegantes zapatos en el mostrador.

—Gaviota Kun... ¿Te gustan? 

—Ahora no pero en tus pies se verían hermosos. Deberías probartelos.

—Si me pruebo un par es probable que después no pueda parar de probar otros. ¿Quieres pasar la tarde en esta tienda? 

—Mon amour... No importa donde estemos mientras estés conmigo. —Emocionado recalcó en voz baja- Yo te ayudo, sabes que me gusta tocar tus pies.

Rook animado sugería tomándolo de la mano, no era lo que tenía planeado en realidad no había un plan pues conociendo al joven a su lado nada estaba dicho. Floyd se probó esos zapatos que le gustaron, el rubio emocionado lo veía modelar minutos después. 

—¿Ahora si te gustan? 

—Me gustas tú... Mon chéri. 

—Son tan bonitos pero tan caros. ¿No crees? 

—Tienes pies muy lindos, deja tomarte una foto. 

El rubio sacando su celular tomaba una foto de sus pies cubiertos con ese elegante calzado. Pronto le ayudó a probarse otros modelos, Floyd se divertía en este tonto y coqueto jueguito porque sentía como Rook lo acariciaba.

—Mira estas botas se parecen a las tuyas pero más oscuras. —Floyd comentaba mostrando unas botas negras.

—Pruébalas, para parecernos.

—No es mi estilo. 

—Vamos Floyd kun... Te compro un helado después. —Insistió tanto el rubio por un par de minutos que el otro terminó cediendo. 

—Definitivamente no es mi estilo, te quedan mejor a ti.

—Tomemos una foto de nuestros pies.   
—Sugirió divertido Rook antes de tomarla— La subiré a Magicam, ¿Qué hashtag debería poner? ¿Una tarde mágica en la ciudad con mon amour? ¿Sus pies son bellos? ¿Somos gemelos de botas? ¿Nuestra primera cita? ¿Qué dices Floyd kun? 

—Mejor escribe "Gaviota kun es un idiota" 

—Que cruel. 

Susurró el rubio con fingido resentimiento, a los pocos minutos salieron de la tienda, sin comprar nada solo salieron con un catálogo en mano. Se dirigieron a una heladería cercana después pasaron por una dulcería donde compraron unas golosinas, comiéndolos caminaron un poco más saliendo del centro llegaban a una zona menos concurrida mientras conversaban de forma animada.

—Floyd kun, la playa está cerca vamos para ver el atardecer. ¿Si? 

—Supongo que está bien... Ya que no fuimos al cine como querías. 

—¿Te has divertido conmigo? Dime...

—No me aburro contigo. 

—Eres lindo al decir eso con tu cara seria. ¿Puedo besarte? 

—Lo harás de todo modos. ¿No? —Insinuaba coqueto Floyd.

Al no ser vistos rozaban sus labios sintiendo el dulce sabor de los caramelos comidos antes, un profundo beso que habían contenido esa tarde era compartido ahora, sonrojado Floyd se apartaba sutil antes de que los vieran. 

—Gaviota kun... -Susurró.

—¿Si? 

—Nada... —Dijo un poco molesto, Rook le provocaba tantas cosas que no sabía explicarlas, era un poco abrumador. Aún ahora cuando no hubo sexo en esas horas era divertido estar a su lado. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso lo que al principio los unió dejaba de ser excusa para estar juntos?

Rook siendo tan observador, podía casi predecir ese silencio, llenándolo de emoción sonreía tomándolo de la mano salía corriendo obligando al otro a seguirlo.

—Floyd kun... Se nos pasa el atardecer. ¡Corre!

Este siguió su ritmo, corriendo como dos locos entre risas y las miradas de extraños recorrieron un par de kilometros hasta llegar a la playa. 

—Correr tanto se sintió como la clase de educación física. —Agitado Floyd decía cuando llegaron, el rubio buscaba un lugar donde sentarse y ver el atardecer que sería en unos minutos. 

Rook se embelesaba al verlo bajo esa luz radiante y la brisa marina sacudiendo su cabello en especial su mechón oscuro, arriesgándose a ser rechazado colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, necesitaba calmarse por qué de contemplar tanta belleza sentía su pecho explotar. No fue apartado y eso le alegraba, Floyd podía ser muy rudo a veces pero todo un caballero también.

—Gaviota kun, Jade dice que eres una mala influencia para mi... Que terminaré siendo más malo de lo que soy. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Jade Kun dijo eso? Un momento... ¿Él sabe de lo que tenemos? —Lleno de emoción y sorpresa cuestionaba mirándolo. 

—Me obligaron a contarlo. No te emociones tanto. —Este refutó pellizcando sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—¡Oh la la! ¡Es inevitable! Pero ahora que lo dices, Vil también me dijo lo mismo. Que eres una mala influencia y que los dos terminaremos como maleantes en la cárcel.

—Ehh... Ese Beta chan... Que malo.

—Oh mon amour! Aunque no me importaría terminar en la cárcel contigo. —Embelesado decía mientras lo abrazaba, el otro no negaba ese acercamiento— Floyd kun ¿Tú crees que soy mala influencia para ti? 

—No sé, solo nos estamos divirtiendo creo que nadie entiende eso ¿No? 

—Puede ser... Floyd kun... ¿Quieres ser mi novio? 

—Ehh... ¿Qué con esa pregunta y esa cara? 

Avergonzado dijo en respuesta a tan repentina propuesta en especial al gesto que hacía, debía admitir que era ridículamente lindo así que con la mano cubría ese rostro sonrojado y enamorado frente al suyo.

—Aunque no lo creas Floyd kun, soy muy tímido en estas situaciones.

—Tímido ¿Tú? —Le cuestionó con una burlona sonrisa— ¿Ser novios cambia algo de lo que hacemos ahora?

—Umm no... Pero debo confesarte que ayer cuando te enojaste e insinuaste que no teníamos nada me dolió mucho, porque siento que lo que tengo contigo es mi todo. 

Floyd notaba su mirada llorosa y parecía ser sincero no uno de sus gestos exagerados, no pudo evitar sentirse mal pero lo disimuló desviando la mirada. No creyó que aquellas palabras le afectarían tanto pero Rook era un alma sensible aunque aparentara quizás ser superficial y exagerado a veces aunque no por ello pensaba disculparse.

—No lo digo para hacerte sentir mal y aceptes ser mi novio es solo que... Quiero algo contigo, quiero significar algo para ti, es todo. Yo sé que te gusto, y bueno tú sabes lo que siento por ti... Pero si no quieres no cambia nada entre nosotros tal vez después tú...

—¿Si acepto te vas a callar?

—Oui... —Con la mirada iluminada y una gran sonrisa respondía notando un notorio rubor en sus mejillas al preguntar aquello aunque tratara de disimular su timidez con ese gesto molesto era obvia su intención de aceptar.

—Está bien, seamos novios si no tengo nada que cambiar, me da igual. 

—¡Oh mi querido delincuente estoy tan feliz!

—Ya cállate... 

Susurró Floyd acercándose a sus labios los besaba dulcemente mientras el hermoso atardecer en esa playa era testigo de su romance.   
Empezando a oscurecer decidieron volver a la escuela, toda la tarde había sido maravillosa y los dos pensaban en ello mientras oían los regaños molestos de sus más cercanos esa noche cuando estaban en sus respectivos dormitorios.


	10. Sorpresa

Pasaron algunos días de aquella hermosa cita juntos, de ese nuevo inicio en su relación en el atardecer de ese domingo. Muy al contrario de Rook, Floyd trataba de no dar tanta seriedad al asunto, no le gustaba que le impusieran que hacer pero no se daba cuenta que poco a poco el rubio lo moldeaba para ser el novio ideal. 

—Gaviota kun... ¿Qué haces? —Curioso Floyd cuestionó acercándose al rubio que en un asiento cercano al campo de educación física parecía leer algo, quitándole el sombrero jugueteaba con el mientras posaba sutil su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Oh mon amour... Me dieron libre la última hora así que decidí leer un poco al aire libre. 

—¿Y es coincidencia que sea cerca del campo donde yo estaba corriendo? —Agitado y sudoroso preguntó.

—Es el hilo rojo del destino que nos une y no importa donde estemos siempre nos encontraremos. Es hermoso ¿No crees? 

—Ehh... Siempre dices cosas tan raras. 

Murmuró el más joven con una sonrisa tonta, volviendo a poner el sombrero en su cabeza con fuerza al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas por la cursileria de antes. 

—Ahh Floyd kun... Vas a romper mi sombrero. —Murmuraba divertido sintiendo cerca su cuerpo percibía su aroma— Me encanta tu olor a sudor.

—Eso es asqueroso. Es solo sudor. 

—Aunque siento algo de celos no ser yo quien lo provoca. —Sugerente susurró con una pícara sonrisa, Floyd entendió la insinuación, recordando así sus candentes sesiones de sexo. 

—Que gaviota tan pervertida, debería cerrar ese pico tuyo. 

—Non, non, non... Van a vernos.

Decía con fingida timidez tratando de apartarlo cuando en realidad deseaba ser besado, no en vano lo estaba provocando a propósito. 

—¡Leech, vuelve a la fila! —Le regañaba en un grito el profesor Vargas al verlo jugar con el chico de tercer año a unos metros.

—¡Voy! —Le gritó también— Gaviota kun... Debo irme. ¿Nos vemos después?

—Claro que si, no olvides nuestro hilo rojo, mon chéri. 

—Si, si... Debes ayudarme con la tarea, nos vemos en la biblioteca. 

Rook sonreía al oírlo no le importaba si Floyd aprovechaba su noviazgo para obligarlo a hacer su tarea, era su fascinación tenerlo cerca y serle de ayuda le brindaba un sentido de felicidad que no había experimentado antes, era la convivencia juntos que disfrutaba y recordaría cuando estuviera lejos.

—¡Pececito dorado...! —Gritaba Floyd cuando volvía a la fila sacudiendo el cabello pelirrojo del lider de Heartslabyul— Eres tan pequeño que había olvidado que estaba aquí. 

—¡Deja de llamarme así y apártate estás todo sudoroso! ¡Por eso odio cuando se junta mi clase con la tuya!

—Que pececito dorado tan gruñón... Ehh... Tú también estás sudado.

Jade que estaba en la misma clase de Riddle estaba a una distancia de ellos en la fila, sonriente miraba la escena pero notó algo que su hermano no, la mirada fija de Rook al verlo juguetear con el joven pelirrojo. Una hora después Floyd ya aseado aparecía en la biblioteca con su cuaderno de apuntes.

—Gaviota kun... —Era su manera de saludarlo cuando lo vio en una de las mesas esperándolo. Observando que no había nadie cerca, lo abrazaba por detrás. 

—Floyd kun... No tengo mucho tiempo, empecemos de una vez. 

—Si. —Murmuró ante ese frío saludo, le sorprendía un poco su actitud porque nunca era así— Eh... ¿Estás molesto?

—¿Lo notaste? 

—Imposible no notarlo... Si no quieres ayudarme con mi tarea, está bien solo dilo y me voy. 

El rubio hizo un puchero mientras lo miraba fijamente sujetando su mano para que no lo dejara. Siempre había considerado que el amor era libre pero ahora no lo pensaba así, Floyd era suyo y no podía imaginarlo con alguien más, la belleza amarga del amor eran los celos sin duda alguna.

—¿Te gusta el Roi des Roses? —Preguntó cambiando su gesto adorable por uno siniestro. 

—¿Quién? 

—Riddle Kun...

—Ah, pececito dorado. —Dijo con una sonrisa notando sus celos tan obvios— ¿Estás celoso? ¿Tú? Él que se emociona cuando ve a los de Savanaclaw en especial a su aburrido líder. ¿En serio? Eres bastante cínico al enojarte porque juego con alguien más, debería estrangularte.

Rook sonreía al ver su gesto siniestro junto a la forma molesta en que escupía esa amenaza, acercándose a sus molestos labios los besaba con firmeza, acción que extrañó aún más al joven, ¿Acaso su novio empezaba a contagiarse de sus cambios de humor? 

—El amor nos pone tontos ¿No? —Susurró el rubio sobre sus labios humedecidos, Floyd sonrojado no sabía como reaccionar porque el sabor de sus besos lo noqueaban casi siempre. Ciertamente le gustaba esta extraña relación que tenían, era apasionada con tanta fuerza, tan impulsiva y alocada, no le sorprendía que aún los celos resultaran excitantes.

—No puedo enojarme contigo al parecer... —Agitado Rook decía a su oído cuando su joven amante lo llevaba al placer en cada estocada, vibrando en su interior, vibrando en todo su ser. 

—Je, es que soy un encanto. ¿No? —Jadeante el más joven se halagaba sin perder su ritmo.

—Floyd kun... Termina de una vez alguien va a vernos... Mejor vamos a mi habitación.

—Claro que no... Terminamos aquí.

Los amantes hablaban en voz baja sin detener el agitado vaivén de sus caderas en ese fugaz encuentro en uno de los pasillos escondidos de la biblioteca. Minutos después arreglaban sus ropas para salir de su escondite, Floyd antes de hacerlo lo abrazaba levantándolo un poco para que sus rostros quedaran cerca. 

—Oh la la... Me gusta cuando Floyd kun se pone cariñoso... —Rook decía embelesado acariciando su rostro aún sonrojado a la vez que jugaba con su lindo mechón negro— Eres solo mío ¿Verdad?

—Supongo que si, somos novios. 

—Claro, nos pertenecemos ahora. Mi amado es mío y yo soy suyo, mi corazón es suyo y el suyo mío... Mi cuerpo es...

Un pequeño beso obligaba a callar al rubio que emocionado parecía querer continuar su ridículo y cursi poema sin vergüenza alguna.

—Oye gaviota kun... ¿Me ayudas con la tarea? 

—Oui —Respondió este con una sonrisa forzada cuando caminaban de vuelta a la mesa de la biblioteca. 

—¡Gracias Gaviota kun...! 

Y es que simplemente no podía enojarse con él, ni negarse a sus peticiones cuando este le regalaba esa sonrisa tan hermosa que amaba. Era como un dulce juego de manipulación mutua que disfrutaban tener los dos.

—Gaviota kun... Beta chan... ¿Qué hacen aquí? 

Floyd sorprendido y un poco apenado cuestionó al verlos en una de las mesas de Mostro Lounge, un par de noches después en la que tenía su turno.

—¿Qué no es un restaurante abierto al público? —Con mala cara Vil decía.

—Oh hermoso Vil... Floyd kun no quiso decirlo así, es que se pone torpe cuando estoy cerca. 

—¡Claro que no, gaviota idiota!

—Eh ¿Por qué esos gritos Floyd? Espantas a los clientes —Azul con fingida amabilidad le llamaba la atención acercándose a la mesa— Vil san... Es bueno tenerte por aquí, acepta una bebida de cortesía por este mal rato. Floyd...

Con mala cara el joven se alejaba de la mesa para buscar las bebidas, Rook se sentía un poco mal al verlo irse así no creyó que su visita sorpresa resultara en un regaño para su querido delincuente. 

—¿Qué pasó Floyd? —Preguntaba un poco burlón su hermano cuando preparaba las bebidas, había visto toda la escena desde la barra— ¿Te pusiste nervioso? 

—No... Y deja de burlarte. 

—Oh mi hermanito está tan enamorado.

—No... Claro que no... —Sonrojado negaba, no es que lo pusiera nervioso su presencia, le incomodaba que apareciera donde estaba su hermano. 

—Floyd kun... Lamento que te regañaran. Pardon... 

—No importa, Azul siempre me regaña pero debiste avisarme que vendrías.

—Quería sorprenderte.

—Vaya que lo hiciste, gaviota idiota.

Rook sabía que merecía su enojo, sonriente con disimulo apretaba su mano sobre la barra del bar. Ambos muy concentrados en lo suyo ignoraban a Jade que los miraba.

—Buenas noches Rook san. —Este le saludó con su usual sonrisa amable. 

—Oh Jade kun, que grosero al no saludarte. Bonsoir!

—En estos días noté que me ha evitado o tal vez solo era idea mía ¿No?

—No me di cuenta Jade kun... Lo siento si lo percibiste así. 

En realidad era que Floyd le había prohibido acercarse a su hermano, porque conocía a su gemelo y seguramente una conversación incómoda surgiría además no quería que se enterara que había aceptado ser su novio. Era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así que no sabía como actuar.

—Así que vas en serio con mi hermano. ¿Qué intenciones tienes? 

—¡Jade...! —Le llamaba molesto Floyd esto era lo que justamente quería evitar.

—Oui! Muy en serio. Je l'aime... 

—No entendí lo que dijiste. 

—Que lo amo.

—No le hagas caso Jade... —Floyd avergonzado advertía tratando de cubrir su boca con la mano pero no pudo.

—Monsieur Beau-frère. En realidad moría por hablar contigo para solicitar formalmente tu permiso de salir con Floyd kun. 

—¿Ahora me lo pide? Después de todas las cosas que han hecho. 

—Bueno más vale tarde que nunca dicen por ahí.

—Oigan ustedes ¿Van a trabajar hoy? —Enojado Azul les llamaba la atención a sus empleados.

—Estoy preparando las bebidas. Sabes Azul, Rook san acaba de pedirme permiso para salir con Floyd. ¿Qué se supone que deba responder? No tengo experiencia en esto.

—Oh vaya, vaya... No sabría decirte Jade. ¿Puedes negarte entonces?

—Todos dejen de hablar tantas estupideces. —Con mala cara Floyd los callaba, se notaba lo avergonzado que se sentía, acercándose a Rook por detrás envolvía su cuello con su brazo de forma agresiva. 

—Floyd kun... —El rubio le llamaba con fingido sufrimiento pero su sonrisa mostraba cuanto disfrutaba este brusco agarre.

—Ah, el amor... —Burlonamente Jade decía a la pareja— Bueno daré permiso con una condición, Rook san vendrá a ayudarnos al restaurante unos días, así podré saber si es el hombre correcto para mi querido hermano. 

—Oh esa es una maravillosa idea Jade. Nunca cae mal ayuda extra y sobre todo si es gratuita. —Azul decía con una sonrisa de complicidad, la mala cara de Floyd se fijaba en ellos. 

—¡Oh la la! ¡Trabajar junto a Floyd kun es un anhelado sueño que se convertirá en realidad! —Muy emocionado Rook decía empezando a sonreír. 

Los tres parecían ponerse de acuerdo para fastidiar a Floyd, quien molesto se alejaba de ellos, llevándole la bebida a Vil a su mesa.

—Creo que se enojó. —Murmuraron divertidos los tres al verlo alejarse.

Minutos después, Vil notaba la mirada distraída de Rook mientras cenaban, obviamente estaba perdida en el empleado con cara de maleante que servía otras mesas.

—Oye Rook... Se te van a salir los ojos. 

—Oh Vil hermoso no seas celoso... Puedo dedicarte una mirada a ti también. 

—No seas idiota. Oye... Creo que al maleante también le gustas. 

—¿Tú crees? Se le nota ¿Verdad? —Con la mirada que se le iluminaba exclamaba— Lo sabía, y es que el amor como la tos no se puede ocultar.

—Si... Si. Pero ¿Cómo crees que le afectará cuando te vayas en unas semanas? ¿No has pensado en eso? 

—Lo pienso cada minuto y por eso trato de disfrutar cada momento a su lado... —Su mirada se tornó llorosa de repente— No quiero separarme de él. 

Con tristeza susurró sin notar que Floyd lo estaba observando, el no era tonto aunque lo aparentara, sabía muy bien lo que pasaría en unos días, su querida gaviota abriría sus alas y se iría de la escuela. Pensar en ese futuro próximo le llenaba de una extraña sensación que disimuló con una sonrisa acercándose a su mesa.

—¡Gaviota kun! Mira que hice con esta servilleta, se supone que es una gaviota. ¿Le ves las alitas? —Con una gran sonrisa contaba mostrando su arte en ese trozo de tela.

—Ja... Floyd kun —Rook dijo tratando de disimular su mirada llorosa sonreía ampliamente cerrando los ojos— Eres tan lindo... 

Vil los observaba, no creía lo que veía, los dos parecían estar enamorados, así mismo Jade y Azul que estaban pendiente de ellos se llevaron la misma impresión. 

—De nosotros tres no creí que Floyd con su inestable humor sería el primero en enamorarse. —Comentaba Azul un poco sorprendido. 

—El amor actúa de formas extrañas al parecer y en personas extrañas también. 

Sonriente Jade decía mientras miraba a la pareja que conversaba a unos metros, le hacía feliz ver a su gemelo feliz pero ¿Cuánto duraría esta felicidad con una separación cercana? 


End file.
